The number of computer systems incorporating multi-monitor display systems has increased in recent years as computer users in various industries adapt their use to new environments. For example, a multi-monitor display system can be used to create the illusion of a larger screen, thereby allowing a securities trader to view a large single spreadsheet over several displays. Alternately, the trader may view individual applications on individual screens (for example, one screen may display a Web Browser, a second a new service and a third a spreadsheet of financial data).
Individuals working with still or moving images, such as graphics artists, video or film editors or medical diagnosticians may also use multi-monitor display systems. A given image may be viewed across several screens or two images may be viewed side-by-side (such as two x-ray images used to assess the extent to which a broken bone has healed).
A person wishing to acquire a multi-monitor display system may already have a single-monitor computer, such as a notebook computer. Even if that person acquires a multi-monitor display system, the person might still want to continue to own a notebook computer because it is easier to transport than a computer system incorporating a multi-monitor display system. Thus, it would be desirable to amalgamate parts of both systems to augment the display area.